Kevin Hardaway
Kevin Hardaway is a retired e-wrestler, known for his work at the GWC and the XHF. Personal life Kevin Hardaway was born in the outskirts of Baltimore, MD on January 23, 1980 where he is the middle of three children. Throughout his life, he heradled the sport of professional wrestling, watching and loving it as a child. In the 90's though, he seemed to outgrow it for the time being as the sport was growing to be a little childish for his taking. Then, in the blink of an eye came in what Hardaway can call his idol in sports, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. His debut, along with the debut of the Attitude Era made Kevin come back into wrestling full-time where his dreams of becoming a wrestler were now born for life. In the middle of 1998, he started training for his career and in January 2001, right before his 21st birthday, he debuted for the Hardcore World Federation. Hardcore World Federation Kevin debuted with the company in January 2001 like we said and grew a small following with the company as well as his fans. Known there though as D.A. Hardcore, he went to the top of the company winning their World Championship and even becoming HWF Commissioner when he became out with an injury. He also met, who would become not only his "student" but one of his best friends and bitter enemies to date in Jay Williams known there as D.A. Xtreme. The two teamed up as brothers (kayfabe) and worked an impressive Tag Team, winning the belts on two separate occasions. Then without warning, Xtreme turned on his so-called brother when he found out that Hardaway was claiming the attention for himself. The two would then end up competiting in one of the most diabolical structures to date: DEATH ROW! A cage inside of a cell, with the belt hanging on top of the cell itself, it proved a new spectacle of violence in the wrestling world as Hardaway pushed Williams off the cell and onto a table as Hardaway retained the United Kingdom title. He would hold it until the company's demise in early 2002. In isolation With no company to tred onto, and his career thought to be over, Hardaway went into a deep depression, even at one point almost committing suicide, but Hardaway ended up getting through and even to this day, he's still taking anti-depressants, mostly due to a rough childhood and a short temper. One day while Hardaway was watching TV though, he caught WWE programming and thought to himself, if you can't get through it, do it yourself. In that, he created the USXF (United States Xtreme Federation) in 2003. With that, he bought over a cascade of wrestlers including Williams and a few others including Sabre, Jason Davis, and other hopefuls although in a controversial move, rewarded himself...now known by his real name of Kevin Hardaway with the very first USXF World Heavyweight Championship, a title in which he would hold for almost a year. And guess who would end up winning the world title away from Hardaway, none other than Jay Williams. Although Hardaway says otherwise, most of the crowd took it as a "passing the torch" moment, as Hardaway was leaving the company for other things in the future. Xtreme Hardcore Federation: Part 1: "The Future" In late February 2005, Hardaway would stumble upon what is now considered the pinnacle of wrestling federations: The Xtreme Hardcore Federation. He signed on the company and debuted on March 14 of that year...but not only was it a different promotion...but a different face change to Hardaway. He started coming out to this weird orchestral music, and a weird attire. Proclaiming he was from "The Matrix", Hardaway did a series of promos, that in the vague of the Ultimate Warrior, in which nobody really knew what the hell was going on. It didn't phase Hardaway though, because he would go on to do such things as make his PPV debut at the biggest show of the year, Night of Champions IV on March 26, in which he lost the opening match to Apollyon in his "House of Horrors" match. But nothing like that could stop him has he won the coveted XHF Phoenix Championship a couple weeks later...a stepping stone for some of the future's elite stars. He would go on and defend the title within the month of April and all through the month of May as he retained the title in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell, but the road block had to come sooner or later...and it did on June 5, 2005. "Promogate" On June 5, Hardaway was called into the offices of the XHF in the early morning hours. In the office was the owner Mongo, and somebody who's name will remain unknown from another promotion was in there. Mongo was told that the wrestler watched an XHF show and saw that Hardaway was indeed stealing the ideas of his promos off of him. When Hardaway tried to accuse himself innocent, the wrestler put in a tape of one of his promos, and fair enough word by word, the wrestler was basically doing and saying the same things as him. Hardaway was accused of stealing and false lying and he was sent home, suspended for a month without pay, fined $10,000, and the Phoenix title was relinquished from him. Not only that, but in kayfabe terms he was told by Mongo that he got injured and couldn't be able to wrestle for the time being. Being banished, he came back for a short time to run his USXF promotion, unsure about whether he should come back to the XHF when his suspension is up. Xtreme Hardcore Federation: Part 2: "The Outcast" On the first of July though, Hardaway's suspension was uplifted and he returned, much to the chagrin of some wrestlers who distrusted him for the incident (a trust that was actually regained back later on). During a promo by the then current XHF Tag Team Champions, Ishnari and Mr. X, Hardaway came out...but not under his "Future" persona. He was dressed in a leather jacket and looked more like an outcast biker then some guy from The Matrix. He ended up accepting an offer for the Tag Team titles with the next person who came out. That man would be a newcomer to the XHF named Flash and at the Birthday Show, Hardaway and Flash became the new XHF Tag Team Champions in Hardaway's first match back after his suspension. Even though Hardaway was a Tag Team Champion, his singles career during that reign was nothing but pretty. With only one singles win during the entire reign he was Tag Team Champion (including a 30 second squash match against Cosmo), it seemed like his only motive was to become the best Tag Team Champion the world ever saw....until Flash would turn his back on Hardaway and end up with Snake, causing a match between Hardaway and Snake for the other half of the Tag belts. Snake ended up winning and yet Hardaway was back at square one.(although 30 days later, Snake and Flash had to relinquish the belts for no defenses in 30 days. Flash quit immediately after for unknown reasons). After a loss to the returning Spike Kane, Hardaway would disappear for a little bit, but little did he know that when he came back, the feud of the year would be waiting for him. Xtreme Hardcore Federation: Part 3: "The Lunatic" and Spike Kane At the 2005 edition of Breaking Point, Spike Kane would go on to face Red Ember Man (known as REM to most) for the XHF United States Championship. It was a hard fought match, but Spike would indeed reign supreme and go on to win the title...but not before Hardaway made his return, coming out and attacking Spike after the match. Hardaway was furious for vengeance, so furious, that after the event, on the next Gastro, announced a "Best of Five" series against Spike for the United States title starting at the next Pyro. Spike would agree to the series, proclaiming that the first match would be inside the feared Dragon's Den. In another fought battle, Hardaway would lose after a back suplex right to the wired cage. Spike was up 1-0. Next match would be an Iron Circle match (Parking Lot Brawl). Hardaway thought he had the upper hand, but lost again to Spike to be down 0-2...but that was not all. Spike and Hardaway ended up brawling to the ring, where Hardaway was met by a superkick from MGK. Spike was joining MGK's group, but not before throwing Hardaway from the stage to the floor below. With that, all seemed to be lost with Hardaway...but inside the mind of him was a different story. Inside it from the attack grew strong with something, and all of a sudden, Hardaway was a different person. He started talking to an imaginary friend named "Bob" and started going to insane asylums in his free time. It seemed to help though, because Hardaway won the next 3 matches, including an Ambulance Match at Bonafide Homicide the next month and Hardaway was United States champion. But the war was not over. After another shot at the US title failed for Spike, he attacked Hardaway during a defense against T-Bird and lost the United States title. Spike would go on to injure Hardaway for the time being. Xtreme Hardcore Federation: Part 4: "The Rockstar" COMING SOON! Global Wrestling Coalition: Beginnings Kevin ended up signing for the Global Wrestling Coalition in the summer of 2007. Immediately, he got put into action wrestling Yukio Blaze in his debut match. A strong outcome, he won the match thanks to the also debuting Jason Rivers who knocked out both Hardaway and Blaze. Rivers and Hardaway would then face off at Vindication a couple weeks later, to which Hardaway would squash Rivers, who immediately quit after. Once again though, Kevin's win was short-lived as Jason D'Angelo came out and almost broke Hardaway's neck with a "con-chair-to". Within the next month, these two would also feud, Hardaway even won his first title during that feud...the GWC Ultimate Championship, although he lost it 5 days later thanks to D'Angelo. Viva La GWC was the place they would finally meet, and just like Hardaway did to Rivers, he knocked him out with multiple con-chair-tos, taking him out of action. Uncultured Youth After a brief and short feud involving Thunder for the GWC Tapout Championship, a former rival and friend of Hardaway's stepped up and recruited him to be the newest member of Uncultured Youth, a team of straight edge wrestlers, no beer, no drugs, no nothing...none other than Reckless Jack. He made his name known on an edition of Wednesday Night Assault, joining the group, and at Tribulation, he teamed up with Jack, David Alastair, and Joe Ragnal to take on the team of Creeping Death, Thunder, Kid Alpha, and Lone Wolf. Ragnal ended up being the final survivor, but let him celebrate on his own as the members of Uncultured Youth wanted the mic. Alastair was breaking the "code" that the team had told the entire world that they were trying to stop. They destroyed Alastair and Jack got an impromptu match, winning the GWC United States Championship. Uncultured Youth would grow stronger though, adding new members Zak Warner and Derek Sitar. But as the days grew shorter, and Day of Reckoning came closer, the members grew weary of Jack. All of the members, with the exception of Warner, who was in the main event, took part in the GWC Conquest match. Of course, they were the advantage throughout the entire match. But things took a turn for stranger path as soon after Sitar saved Jack from getting pinned, Jack turned his back and gave him the Reckless Killing, eliminating him from the match. Soon after, Xavier Cross got Jack into his submission hold, but instead of Hardaway helping, he turned his focus to Ragnal, and Jack was eliminated. But with the help of some brass knucks, Hardaway eliminated Ragnal and became the Conquest winner. Later that evening, Warner would destroy everybody in his path and became the new GWC World Heavyweight Champion. All of UY came out to celebrate only to turn on Jack and form a new group...Uncultured Society. Uncultured Society COMING SOON! GWC World Champion (Finally!) At the Dire Straits event, after 12 years of wrestling, Kevin finally won his first World Heavyweight Championship after defeating his co-leader in Zak Warner. His first defense of the title took place at Omerta in which he faced former friend and current enemy, Joe Ragnal. The two men went through hell and back all month, even as going as far as Hardaway almost drowning Joe's girlfriend, Tanya Flaire with beer on an episode of Assault and desecrating Joe's former friend's grave. In the ring, however...both men bled and sweat buckets as they went through one of the greatest matches so far in a GWC ring, and definitely the greatest match in both of their careers. Hardaway ended up retaining the title however after a Super Williams Driver from the top rope, and stamped his ticket in as finally being the "top dog", a goal long set since he first set foot inside a wrestling ring. .]] His celebration may be short lived though, as also at Omerta, Thunder and Xavier Cross battled in a #1 Contender's Match for the World title at Revelations, a match in which Thunder would end up winning. Not only that, but he gets to pick the stipulation of the match. Thunder and Hardaway are not strangers to one another though, as the two fought over the now defunct GWC Tapout Championship, in a bloody brawl that saw Thunder retain. Now, it's for the biggest prize in the game. On the 11/28 edition of Assault, Thunder upped the stakes as now it will be a 60 Minute Iron Man match for the belt, a match that Hardaway hasn't endured in at all. Near the end of the brutal and bloody fight, Joe Ragnal came down to ringside and hit Kevin with a chairshot, allowing the final fall to be a diqsualification, letting Kevin retain his title, which Ragnal intended on. Afterwards, he showed Kevin his fate at Alpha, where their rematch would be inside the ever amazing FUN House. At the 1/9 Assault, Kevin and Joe held a contract signing for the match, where Joe would explain that no GWC officials were there to watch over the event, as he stated that this was his match, and his responsibility. Joe would then ask Kevin to come out and sign the contract. He did so, but not without tearing into Joe and claiming he wanted Ragnal dead in that match. Joe would also state his wish for Kevin's death, and the two finished the contract signing, surprisingly without a fight. Hardaway somehow, someway survived and went through hell and back, retaining the GWC World Championship after 75 grueling minutes in there. The result would end up being controversial as the main event of GWC Instant Classic was scheduled to be the biggest ever. A triple threat between Hardaway, Ragnal, and Reckless Jack. A couple days later though, tired of all the backstage "drama" he thought was going on, Ragnal quit the GWC...a move that was deemed terrible by the GWC locker room. They didn't care as much though and the show went on. The main event for Instant Classic is now Kevin Hardaway vs. Reckless Jack. A match almost a year in the making. He defeated Jack to retain the title and sought after a new opponent. It was during an Assault where an unknown masked man started going after all of the champions currently in the GWC. After taking care of Sammie Rene, he unmasked himself to be none other than David Alastair. He told everybody that he got screwed out of his "Money In The Bank" shot and was making an impact. This caused a rise from Hardaway who decided to play nice and let him have a shot at the GWC World Championship at GWC Unholy Coronation. On that night, after a long fought match...Hardaway left his guard down and Alastair got the better of him to become the new GWC World Champion. After the match, he let Alastair help him up, where the two shook hands and let Alastair celebrate...until Christian Striker attacked Hardaway from behind and sent a message to the new champion. Hardaway's reign as GWC Champion is the longest in the short history of the company, lasting almost 5 months. The Next Chapter After his loss at Unholy Coronation, he left Alastair to celebrate with his newly won championship. That's when Christian Striker came from the back and attacked Hardaway, putting the new champion on notice as well. The following week on Assault, Striker promised what he apparently promised way back when he debuted in November 2007...he was going to take Hardaway out. After a four way (also involving Alastair and Jack), Striker went on his planned rampage, attacking Hardaway with his "dagger" of choice, leaving Hardaway motionless in the ring. He would be put on the shelf for the time being. But Striker wouldn't stop. The following weeks, he would claim that he "defeated the juggernaut" even going as far as traveling to Hardaway's hometown of Baltimore, Maryland and talking to his peers. That's when Hardaway had enough. During an Assault in March, he made a surprise return, attacking Striker and setting up a match at GWC Reign of Terror. After a brutal match that involved Striker's dagger, Hardaway pulling out a railroad spike, and several ref bumps, Striker looked to put Hardaway out with Godspeed, but he countered into a beautiful tope through the ropes into a deadly Decapitation Lariat, getting him the pinfall and his way back into the road he traveled...the GWC World Title. Before the match started though, Hardaway was shocked to hear that he would be inducted into the GWC Hall of Fame becoming the 2nd active wrestler to be inducted. An honor bestowed. But the road goes through more serious bumps...because the following week on Assault, he had to go through revenge...in the eyes of another person, Mike Ragnal, brother of none other than Joe Ragnal in which he ended up defeating. The Hardaway Era Continues After a well deserved victory at Kingdom Come II against Trey Reed, Hardaway was lucky enough to get back into the World Title hunt. And with great pleasure too, as Danny Vice announced the GWC World Championship Challenge. 9 weeks, 9 competitors, 9 World Title matches. The champion in the beginning was Reckless Jack himself. Hardaway was announced was competitor #4 at Vindication. After a couple of easy defenses, one of the biggest shockers of the year came when Mr. OMA...a challenger that was new to the GWC, unmasked himself to reveal that it was Joe Ragnal under the mask. Week #3 would be Ragnal vs. Jack for the title, one week before Hardaway's match. Ragnal would shock the world by becoming the GWC World Champion. But Hardaway wasn't going to have any of it. After winning the belt, Hardaway came out and congratulated Ragnal on the win, but not before laying a shocker of his own to Ragnal. The match at Vindication would be Hardaway's speciality...DEATH ROW! The match was physical and daunting, but in the end, Hardaway pulled out the move that would send Ragnal off the top of the cage. Hardaway grabbed the belt, becoming only the third two-time GWC Champion in history. But his road wasn't going to be any easier. Because he had to go through the rest of the Challenge...or at least up to this point. After an easy defense against Wayne McGurk, Zak Warner came out to the ring and forfeited his spot the following week and decided that he would give it to any person in the back. The first to step through the curtain was none other than Reckless Jack. Hardaway thought he saw a ghost. July 2, it would be Hardaway vs. Reckless Jack III. The two topped their encounter at Instant Classic and proved to have one of the best matches of the year, showing aggression, passion, and blood all out in the ring. A ref bump would taint that however. As the ref was down, Jack hit his finisher and was about ready to win the belt off Hardaway...but as the ref was counting to three, Danny Vice himself pulled the ref out and nailed him, getting on the mic and causing a DQ. Hardaway remained the champion. But one has to wonder...was Hardaway in on this or not? Current finishing/signature moves :*''Williams Driver'' (Tiger Driver '91) :*''Lionstomp'' (Lionsault into a double foot stomp) Current theme song(s) :*''"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage'' (current) Former wrestling moves Finishing moves/Signature moves :*''Asylum Driver'' (Gorilla press into a Death Valley Driver) :*''Asylum Driver #2'' (Quackendriver II) :*''Asylum Suplex'' (Release dragon suplex) :*''Hope Is Not Lost'' (Five-Star Frog Splash) :*''STJoe'' (Standing one arm side slam, as a counter to a running attack most often in the corner) :*''Rockstar Con Hilo'' (suicide flip through the ropes) :*''Rings of Rockstar'' (Rings of Saturn with the Crossface face hook) :*''Asylum Bomb'' (Argentine spinning powerbomb) :*''Decapitation Lariat'' (Rebound Lariat) :*''ABMH Knees (knees into a grounded opponent's head) Theme Songs :*''Inspiration On Demand by Shadows Fall'' :*''Navaras from "The Matrix Revolutions"'' :*''The Hand That Feeds by Nine Inch Nails'' :*''Get Stoned by Hinder'' :*''Rock Star by N*E*R*D'' :*''Rain Wizard by Black Stone Cherry'' :*''This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage'' Awards & Achievements :*1-time WCF United States Champion (current) :*2-time GWC World Heavyweight Champion :*2007 GWC Conquest Winner :*2007 GWC Wrestler of the Year :*2007 GWC Match of the Year (w/ Joe Ragnal) :*2007 GWC Heel of the Year :*2-time GWC Ultimate Champion :*1-time GWC Tapout Champion (unified with the GWC Ultimate Championship) :*1-time XHF X*Crown Champion :*4-time XHF United States Champion :*2-time XHF Tag Team Champion (first w/ Flash; second w/ Jay Williams) :*1-time XHF Phoenix Champion :*2-time USXF World Heavyweight Champion :*1-time HWF World Heavyweight Champion :*2-time HWF Tag Team Champions :*1-time HWF United Kingdom Champion Kevin Hardaway